1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device, a focus adjustment device and an imaging device.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Known is an autofocus system in which an image of an object to be focused is stored as a reference pattern, an image that matches with this reference pattern is detected by a pattern matching processing from among photographed images, and while updating the reference pattern every time an image of the object is detected, an AF area is moved to this detection position to track the object (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-58431).
However, a problem exists in that when the target object is misrecognized in tracking operation, the reference pattern is not suitably updated, and the object cannot be recognized with accuracy.